


Break You Hard

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [22]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I made a promise,” Renee says, voice husky, “a long time ago. Tell me what it was.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break You Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Barbara/Renee - bondage.
> 
> Takes place during no specific set time in canon-era rather than in their pre-canon relationship.

“I made a promise,” Renee says, voice husky, “a long time ago. Tell me what it was.” She slowly drags her nails down Barbara’s collarbone and over her breasts, catching her nipples.

Barbara gasps, eyes screwed shut. “I…I can’t remember,” she stutters, and swallows hard.

Renee grasps Barbara’s hips, admiring the score of red lines on her breasts. “I _know_ you can do better’n that, baby.” She reaches down and squeezes Barbara’s ass. “Now answer me, or I’ll turn you over my knee.”

Barbara shakes her head, arms trembling where they’re tied to the bedposts with two of Renee’s leather belts, but Renee knows she’s not even close to safewording. She’d arch so prettily for a spanking, and the cruel part of Renee _wants_ Barbara to forget so she can help remind her. “You promised me that…,” Barbara starts, but pauses.

Renee sighs and loosens Barbara’s bonds so she can flip her onto her belly. “Hands and knees, baby. And think harder.”

Barbara whines but obeys, molding her back into an arch. “You promised me that you’d always protect me,” she says, voice slow and reverent, deep into subspace. “You promised you’d never let me get hurt.”

“And what _didn’t_ I promise?” Renee brings her hand down hard on Barbara’s bottom, making Barbara gasp and jerk.

“You never promised that _you_ wouldn’t hurt me,” Barbara whispers, reaching a tentative hand back to grasp Renee’s.

Renee takes her girl’s hand and squeezes it. “That’s right, baby. Now count for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Natalia Kills


End file.
